Transformers Prime:Lost Memories
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: Decepticons ambush Jack and Arcee as the outcome leaves Arcee both missing and valueing their relationship. Takes place a month after the events of "Disavowed"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:Lost Memories**

**Chapter 1**

Arcee sat parked in her usual parking space at the K.O. Drive-In on a beautiful Saturday afternoon as she waited for the love of her life to get off his work shift.

She had a good view of the drive-through window from where she was sitting as she watched Jack work through-out the day.

It had been a month since the incident at the military base that branded everyone on Team Prime a fugitive or terrorist which put them on the run and in hiding for nearly two weeks.

After they proved that M.E.C.H was really behind the attack,the President gave official pardons to the Autobots and their human allies.

But this didn't help from Jack being bothered by countless of questions from the media,news, and anyone else that knew him or knew of him.

Agent Fowler had stood by Him,his Mom,Miko,and Raf helping them answer questions and giving an explanation that the storys of robotic alien lifeforms were false and just that they been accidently involved in the attack on the base that was considered highly classified.

Giving Jack a simple excuse to fall back on merely saying that he wasn't allowed to talk about it whenever the subject was brought up.

Everything seemed back to normal in Jasper,Nevada..well normal to all of them anyway.

Jack and his Mom had moved back into their home,June went back to work as a nurse at the hospital,and Jack was back at his Job which to her it was just an reason for his fellow schoolmates to make fun of him and give the "The customer is always right"reason as they complained to things that wasn't true which made Jack bite his tounge and keep his remarks to himself.

Which was something she seen him do many of times.

She wanted more than anything then to show herself to them and put them all back in their place.

Her thoughts were quickly put to an end as Jack steped out of the back door to the building as he walked up..then taking a seat on her.

...

"Hey Babe!"Jack said as he leaned down placing a kiss on her fuel tank before putting on his helmet.

"Hey!..How was work?" She said back as she adjusted her mirror to see his beautiful face.

"Well you know...the usual"Jack said as she chuckled in responce.

"Pain in the tailpipe huh?"

He gave a sigh with just a one word answer."Yea...".

"Lucky we have our date tonight to take your mind off things..I'm off duty the whole rest of the day".

"Mmmm..can't wait..when we're together takes my mind off anything".

"Speaking of that"She added"Anyone been giving you the third degree about us?".

"Just the usual from Miko..Mom's hasn't brought it up much..sometimes I think she doesn't care what happens just long as she knows I'm safe..anything from your end?".

"Just Bulkhead and Bee,sometimes their just as bad as childern..and there's the occasional eye roll from Ratchet when ever he hears them questioning me".

They pulled out of the parking lot,turning onto the road.

"So..where would you like to go tonight?"Arcee asked him

"Mmmm you know me...I just love out quiet evenings together watching the sun set"

"Sounds pefect Babe"

...

They drove on through town,stopping at a traffic light as two purple/black sport cars pulled even on each side of them.

"Great...Just when I thought my day was getting better"Jack said looking on each side of him muttering behind his helmet.

"You know the drill Babe,we get out of town as quickly as possible so I can call for back-up or engage them if I have too".

Jack tighted his grip on the handlebars giving Arcee a nod as the light turned green.

Arcee diverted all her Energon into her drive system propelling them forward on her rear wheel as the cloud of smoke blocked the Decepticons views.

They speeded through town,weaving through bumper to bumper traffic,looking back to see the Vehicons come to a screeching stop behind the rows or cars.

They exited town turning onto the long stretch of highway that led to base as three more Vehicons desended from the sky from out of nowhere firing away with their Energon cannons.

"Arcee to base..We have con's on our tail..we need back-up ASAP!".

Arcee yelled into her com-link as she weaved side to side,dodging blaster fire only to have the sound of a missle screech in,hitting in the middle of the road infront of them making Arcee hit the crater with her front wheel,sending her somersaulting through the air as Jack fell off her,hitting the highway hard as he rolled to a stop.

Arcee transformed digging her fingers and heels into the pavement,coming to an halt only to see Jack's lifeless body laying face up in the middle of the road.

"Jack!"

...

"Jack?..Jack...Are you awake?..He's coming around doctor".

He opened his eyes to the sound of his Moms voice only to find his vision cloudy by the bandage on his head and finding his left arm in a sling .

"Mom?...Is that you?".

"I'm here Honey..right beside you".

He turned his head slighty as his eyes met with hers."Where am I?..What happened? He asked.

"You're at the hostpital Honey..you and Ar...I mean you had a wreck on your motorcycle".

"My..my motorcycle?"He asked as he leaned back in the bed."My head hurts".

"You have an awlful concussion..your lucky to be alive"June said as she held his hand only turning her attention to the doctor who was getting up,walking out the door.

"Don't be too long Ms. Darby..Jack needs his rest."

I won't doctor"She responded kept holding his hand while stroking his hair and waiting till the doctor was gone

"I need to go call Arcee and let her know how you are..she's been worried sick"June said as he smiled down at him.

"Arcee?...Who's that?"Jack asked back.

"You don't remember Arcee?"June questioned as she looked at him worried only getting a simple head shake from Jack in responce.

"Does Miko or Raf ring any bells?".

"No Mom..who are they?".

June rushed out of the room and into the hallway only to return with the doctor a minute later as he sat in the empty chair beside Jacks bed while June stood at the foot,worried with her arms crossed as the doctor began to ask him some questions.

"Do you know your name?".

"Of course..Jack Darby".

"Do you know where you live..what city?".

"Jasper,Nevada".

"Do you have a job?".

"Yes I work at K.O. Drive-In".

"And do you remember your friends..Miko or Raf?".

"I don't have any friends by those names".

"Ms. Darby..can I speak with you in the hall" He said as June followed him out closing the door behind her.

"Ms. Darby..Jack is suffering from a severe case of Amnesia".

"But he knows his own name...He knows me"She said in protest.

"That is true Ms. Darby..but the mind is a mysterious thing when it comes to memory,they can be thousands of reasons why Jacks mind is choosing to block other things out..such as places he's been to recently..or new friends he has met".

"What do you suggest that I do?"She asked.

"Only thing you can do Ms. Darby..take Jack home when he's well enough,let him be around people he knows,let him do things he would do on a regular basis..and if Jacks mind allows it..he will remember".

...

June walked back into the hostiptal room that Jack was occupying as she took the empty seat beside his bed.

"Mom..what aren't you telling me"Jack asked with a worried look on his face."Am I going to be ok?".

"Your going to be fine Honey..you just don't remember a few things that's all".

"So I do own a motorcycle?"..or should I say did?..I bet it was totalled in the wreck".

"She wasn't hurt that bad"June responded.

"She?" Jack asked.

"Yes..She..you have always called your motorcycle a she..even I thought it was strange when you first brought her home..but trust me it suits her"

"And the people you mentioned..Miko and Raf was it?..are they my friends?.

"Yes you met them at school recently".

"The doctor said not to worry..everything will come back to you as your head heals..he's even letting you come home in a few days so it isn't that bad"June said trying to put hope into her son

"I need to go sweetheart..their not letting me stay much longer and I have some errands to run..I'll be back to visit this evening"

She leaned down kissing his forhead before walking out.

...

"Ratchet..I need everyone at base..I have something that needs to be discussed urgently"

June said from her cell phone as she drove down the desert highway that led to the Autobot base.

She drove straight,turning off the highway as the secert door to the base opened up as she drove through the enterance tunnel,parking the car,then steping out as Arcee rushed foward.

"June! Where's Jack!..Is he ok!".

"He will be fine Arcee just please try to calm down so I can explain..might be better if you took a seat too".

Arcee did so as the rest grouped around June as she began to speak.

"June..whats wrong?"Optimus said as he steped foward.

"Jack is suffering from Amnesia".

"You mean Jack doesn't know who he is?"Miko asked from the second level.

"He knows who he is Miko..it's all of you that he doesn't remember"June responded.

"He doesn't even remember me?"Arcee asked in a scared tone while sitting on the steps,her hand arcoss her spark"How does he know everything else and not know us?"She asked.

"The doctor said there can be thousands of things that could trigger Jacks mind to do this..but he does know he owns a motorcycle Arcee and that's it".

"The doctor says the best thing for Jack is to take him home in a few days to let him be around his friends and family..Miko,Raf..I need you two to come see him on a daily basis..to talk to him..spend time with him".

"If it will help Jack remember,he needs to be around me too"Arcee stated as she stood up.

"Arcee...please..I know your spark is in the right place..but he doesn't know anything like any of you exist in this universe right now and there's no telling what seeing you would do to his already troubled mind..it could send him into shock..or worse..the doctor said we need to treat his mind with the up most care".

"I do need your help though Arcee..I need you to be in the garage in vehicle form so he can see you everyday..to touch you..and to let him take you out for a ride again when he's ready..that's how you can help him remember Arcee..that's how you can help Jack"

"That is Optimus if you can spare her absence".

"It is agreed"Optimus said as he looked down to Arcee."Arcee you are off duty until further notice".

"Yes Optimus"She said without protest as she sat back down worried,hugging Jacks helmet close to her chest.

Everthing was quiet around base that evening as Arcee walked toward the enterance tunnel.

"Arcee?..Where are you off to?"

"Just out Ratchet"

"And do you mind telling me where?"

"The sun's about to go down..I have a date to keep"

She said as she transformed, speeding out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2**

June walked out the front sliding door at the hospital where she worked leaving for the day,removing her keys from her purse as she walked to her car,unlocking it.

"Hey June"Said a voice behind her as she turned around,seeing a blue motorcycle parked a couple spaces over.

"Arcee..Phew..you scared me".

"Sorry..didn't mean to..how's Jack?She asked.

"He's doing better..his head is healing..and his arm can come out of the sling in a few days..He's getting to go home tomorrow".

"I'll be sure to be in the garage then..."

Arcee..I know you must be tired..why don't you head back to base and get some rest..there's nothing else more you can do right now".

"I would be useless there..At least I'm watching for trouble here".

"Fowler's men are watching the hospital Arcee..and there's a guard outside Jacks room..Please..go get some rest..I'm going to need your help starting tomorrow".

"Maybe your right June..."Arcee said as she activated her holographic rider before exiting the parking lot.

...

"Jack..you ok back there?"June asked as she drove them home, adjusting her rear view mirror to see his face.

"I guess I am Mom".

"You need to rest as soon as we get home..I invited two of your friends over for dinner tonight".

"Yea..that's great...".

"What would you like to have for dinner?"June asked him

"Who's Arcee?"He asked ignoring her question

"Arcee?" June responded as she took another look back at him in the mirror.

"Yea..Arcee..you said she was worried about me the other day..who is she?".

"She's...a girl that you work with..She heard about your accident".

"Never heard of a name like that before"He responded.

"Must be a nickname..everyone else you work with calls her that too"June said as she pulled in their drive-way.

"Do you know where we are?".

"I do know where I live Mom"Jack answered rolling his eyes.

"Of course you do Honey"June steped out opening the door for her son before reaching in and activating the garage door opener.

As the door came up Jack's eyes turned their attention to the blue/pink motorcycle parked in the middle of the garage floor.

"Is that mine?He asked in disbelief as he walked up to Arcee.

"She wasn't damaged much in the wreck like I said..I got her repaired while you were in the hospital so I could surprise you".

Jack ran his hand across her handlebars and down the length of her seat."How could I have ever afforded to have something like this?".

"Lets just say you had some help"June said with a smile."Now off to bed..you need your rest".

"Yes Mom"Jack said as he went through the door,June waiting till he was gone and out of ear shot before she spoke.

"Arcee..are you ok?".

"How can I be ok at a time like this June?..seeing Jack like this is tearing me apart".

"Arcee I know what your going through right now..I'm going through the same"June said as she kneeled down,laying a hand on her windshield.

" Arcee please be strong..Jack needs you..now more than ever.

"And I need him too June"

...

June steped outside that evening to greet Miko and Raf as Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled into their driveway.

June walked up opening the door for Raf as Miko opened Bulkheads door steping out.

"Hello Ms. Darby..Thank You for having us over for dinner".

"Thank You for coming Rafeal..you and Miko are going to be a great help".

Miko and Raf turned around to wave goodbye to Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they honked their horns, backing out of the drive-way turning onto the road.

"Just remember you two..not a word to Jack about anything that has to do with the Autobots ok?"

Both of them nodded as they walked through the garage leading into the house.

"Hey Arcee!"Both of them said in unison as they walked by her.

"Miko,Raf..keep it down..you don't know if Jack can over hear you or not".

June said turning her back opening the door as Miko rolled her eyes,moving her lips,mocking her.

She led both of them upstairs as she knocked on Jacks door.

"Jack..Miko and Raf are here".

Raf and Miko walked in as June followed re-introducing them.

"Wow..your parents have some cool cars..I was looking out the window as you drove up".

"You have know idea how cool..just this morning Bulk..." Miko started to say as June put her finger over her lip, reminding her to be quiet.

"I need to get dinner on you three..I'll call you when it's ready..Raf..watch Miko".

"I will Miss Darby".

...

Arcee sat alone in the empty garage that night,giving her plently of time to think which only led to her missing Jack more an more.

She looked over to the cot that Jack used to sleep on when he had the opportunity to come stay beside her for the night.

She looked over to his helmet sitting on one of the work benches,still showing signs of it hitting the road just days before.

She quickly got that thought out of her head,trying not to remember back to how scared and worried we was.

The sounds of a squeaky door opened as Arcee turned her attention to June as she came into the garage,carrying a cup of coffee,dressed in her bath robe

"Well he's finelly asleep"She said as she took a seat beside Arcee.

"Did Miko and Raf help?"Arcee asked.

"I believe so..the more he knows that he doesn't remember,the better".

"Then he should see me too".

"Arcee...".

"I know June...I understand why I can't".

"I'm sorry Arcee..I really am".

"This is the second time I've felt really alone since arriving on Earth..it's really getting to me".

"Second time?"

"First was right after we lost Cliffjumper..he was killed right before I met Jack"

"That's funny..Jack has told me everything about you and the others..I'm surprised he left that out".

"That's because I haven't mentioned it much to him"

"And why is that Arcee?"

"I don't know...Ever since Jack came into my life..I just wanted to put the past behind me"

"So...were you and this Cliffjumper close?"

"You might can say that"Arcee answered looking away

"Ahh..I'm beginning to understand now"June said,taking a sip of coffee.

So..Tell me about you and Jack".

"Umm..ok..what do you want to know?".

"Sorry Arcee..I just thought it might help..Jack hasn't told me anything nor have I pressed him but I know there's something between you two"

Arcee paused before speaking again.

"I love him June..With all my spark..And he loves me..He makes me feel wanted,special...and cared for".

"Did you always feel that way..even when you first met him?..You must remember..I went months without having a clue"June asked.

"This may sound bad but I didn't...I considered him a burden,just another mission Optimus charged me with..just wanted to end my assignment and move on to the next one that's all".

"He grew on me..I found myself getting closer and closer to him..right after we met..he tried to walk away..but I didn't let him..I didn't want to let him go".

"I always have put my duty first..figured it would keep me from getting into relationships..more so getting in one with a Human..I knew how I felt about him..was just afraid of how he felt about me..me being differnt..from another world".

"Arcee..I've always told Jack that when he thought he found the right girl,he needed to overlook what she looked like on the outside.. and to journey inside of her...to her heart...to find someone he loved,who made him happy and cared for...and to spend the rest of his life with..that's what it means to be in love Arcee".

"And did you have someone like me in mind when you told him that?" Arcee asked.

"No..I have to admit..but he found you..and judging by that,he never forgot my advice"

Arcee leaned to the side as June wraped her arm over her seat.

"He will come back to us Arcee..just give him time...Now..it's been a long day..why dont you go out for a drive..you've been stuck in this garage all day".

"You sure you don't mind?"Arcee asked her trying to get her emotions back under control

"Not at all...just be back before morning"

June opened the garage for her as Arcee activated her holographic rider as she turned her front wheel to face back at her.

"Thank you June..For listening and being here".

"Your're part of this family now Arcee..you can come to me with anything and i'll always be here"

She noded with her front wheel as she left the garage pulling onto the street.

...

It was early the next morning as Jack woke up as he went though the house looking for his mother before finelly steping out into the garage to see if her car was gone as Arcee sat silently watching,knowing that June left a few hours earier for work.

He walked over,picking his helmet up,putting it on.

"What do you know..it fits"

Jack said suprised as he walked over to Arcee as he threw his leg over,taking a seat on her.

He took hold of her handlebars,twisting the trottle back and forth trying to get the feel of riding again.

He steped back off her,looking her over from front to back."How did I ever let you get so dirty".

Jack said as he went to the back of the garage to where they store the car care products as Arcee adjusted her mirror watching him.

He grabed her handlebars again..pushing her out in the driveway as he turned the water on,washing her down before taking the wash mitt,soaping her up all over.

She sat silenty,enjoying the feeling of his wet,gentle touch as he went over her chassis and body.

Standing back and looking,satisfied with the job that he done,Jack turned the water back on,rinseing her off as he went inside to let her dry in the sun.

Arcee sat still,trying to take in what just happened as June pulled into the driveway,home from her shift.

"Arcee?..What's wrong..why are you out here?".

"Arcee?" June asked again

"He..He washed me...He's never done that before..or even offered to".

"I'm sorry Arcee if you didn't like it".

"That's just the point..I loved it"She responded.

"Maybe he thought it was to awkward to ask you before"June suggested.

"I want him back June"Arcee said with a upset,crying tone to her voice."I want him back now..more than anything".

June layed a comforting hand on her seat

"Me too Arcee...Me too"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Thanks goes out to TS5011 for his ideas with this chapter**

**Transformers Prime:Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

Jack awoke on a Monday morning to the sound of his alarm going off on his clock as he leaned up in bed wiping his eyes.

It had been a week since he and Arcee were ambushed by Decepticons which led to Jack losing his memory to anything that had to do with the Autobots.

It had been a rough week with him recovering for his injuries which his mom told him he got from wrecking his motorcycle,to him thats all it was with him not knowing his motorcycle was really a Cybrotronion woman and the love of his life named Arcee ,as the past week had even rougher for her.

He was quickly rushed out of bed by a knock on the door by his Mom.

_"Jack!...You better hurry..your going to be late for work"._

"Coming Mom"Was his only responce as he stood out of bed as he got dressed.

June was down stairs,in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and watching the morning news as she heard Jack rumble down the stairs.

"All ready to go Mom!"He said as he took a seat at the table.

"Jack ..please don't over do it at work..I asked your boss to take it easy on you but you still need to be careful".

"I'll be ok Mom..besides..it doesn't take much effort to hand food out a window".

June kissed his forhead and made her way out into the garage as Jack entered behind her.

"Mom...wait..can you give me a lift to work?"He asked her.

"Jack..how would it appear if your Mom drove you to work?..besides..you need to drive your motorcycle".

"I'm not sure I can remember how".

"Course you can..It's just like riding a bike..you dont forget"She responded.

He slowly took a seat on Arcee,getting the feel of her again as he put on his helmet.

"Jack..it's a little chilly out..you need to go get your jacket".

"Okay Mom"He said sighing,leaving the garage going to his room.

"I don't know if I can do this June"Arcee finelly spoke as from being silent before.

"Yes you can Arcee..just remember to let him do the driving..and make sure you stay in control".

Jack re-entered,wearing his leather jacket as he took his seat back on her,turning the iginiton key,forcing Arcee not to back out as she made herself crank up,trying her best to act like a real motorcycle.

"Be careful"June told him as she leaned down giving a kiss to his helmet as Jack twisted the trottle,making him and Arcee exit the garage and turn onto the street.

...

The hot afternoon sun beat down upon Arcee as she sat in the parking lot at K.O. Drive in.

She checked her internal clock to find that she had been there nearly 7 hours since she took Jack to work that morning.

She was just glad that he managed to park her where she could see the drive-through window just like any other day where she watched him work.

But this day was differnt,he had no clue that she was even out here or that she was watching him.

Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts about Jack as a loud noise came from behind the building as a familer sports car with flame decals pulled around to the window as she tuned in to listen as Jack spoke to the driver.

_"Hey Vince..how's it going?"._

_"Never mind the chat Darby..just hurry up with my order..and it better be right"._

Seeing Jack being bullyed by him rubed her the wrong way,out of all the humans,besides M.E.C.H.,she hated him the most.

_"Arcee are you there"_Came a voice from her com-link as she answered it.

"Go ahead June".

_"Hows Jack..is he ok?"_

"He's doing fine June..I've watched him all day_"._

_"Arcee..has Jack recognized anyone that he met after meeting you?"._

"To be honest I really havent payed that close of attention..Why?..What are you thinking June?"Arcee asked.

_"I think Jacks mind has reverted back to the day before he met you"._

_"Before I only thought Jack didn't remember meeting you or the rest of the team..Now I think he doesn't remember meeting you or anything that happened after that... period..this explains why he doesn't remember Miko or Raf because if It..."._

"Wasn't for me they wouldn't have met..."Arcee said finishing Junes sentence.

_"Correct Arcee and I'm sure he wouldn't know Fowler either"._

"June I think you may have something here".

_"I know I do Arcee...I have an appointment to talk with the Doctor again..I'll let you know something as soon as I can"._

"Thank you June".

...

June took the elevator to the Fifth floor of the hospital steping off,walking down the long hall,stopping to knock on a door as a voice answered_"Come In" _as June opened it,going inside.

"Miss Darby...how are things down in the ER?".

"Things are going good Doctor..Thank you for seeing me on such short notice...I took time away from my lunch break so I could talk to you about Jack".

"Miss Darby..Believe me...Amnesia recovery takes days..even months".

"I understand that Doctor..I just had a few questions".

"Okay Miss Darby..what's on your mind?".

"I got to thinking about Jack's recent activitys and it occured to me that he doesn't remember anything that happened right after he met this certain group of...people..I just thought that it was them that he didn't rememeber..but I'm finding out that its more than that".

"Tell me about this group of people Miss Darby".

"They..work for the government..they were involved in that military base incident last month with Me and Jack..they protected us".

"Ahh..I'm beginning to understand..Jacks life was put in danger that day and his motorcycle accident was just the thing to trigger his mind to forget that ever happened..that includes meeting these..government agents and anything that happened after..his mind is simply making him not to remember and not have anything to do with them out of fear from being hurt again"

"But he loves spending time with them..In fact one of them is his..Girlfriend".

"That may be true Miss Darby..but like I explained before..the mind is a very mysterious thing..In Jacks mind he may love it like you say..but his sub-conscious is making him regret ever meeting them..to keep him from any further danger in the future".

"Is there anyway Jack could snap out of this?".

"There can be many reasons which will cause Jack to regain his memory but judging by what you just told me he could regain it by simply being put in danger again and being saved or protected by these same people..this would make his sub-conscious remember that they saved his life and how much of a value they are to him".

"But the chances of anything triggering that is very slim Ms. Darby".

"Thank you Doctor"June said going to the door.

"Anytime..please let me know if there's anything else I can help you with".

...

"Why would Jack ever regret meeting me June..He loves me!".

_"I know he does Arcee but I'm just informing you of what the Doctor said"._

"Well I don't believe it,not one second do I believe it".

_"Arcee please try to understand the human mind..what Jack has gone through since he met you..it's not normal for a human to experience..Jacks Amnesia only triggered that..it doesn't mean he really feels that way.. besides..he doesn't remember anything else either"._

_"Arcee?"._

"Im here June...".

_"Arcee you know how Jack really is..how much he loves you..please don't let this get to you"._

"I'll try June".

Arcee closed her conversation as she saw Jack coming out,walking toward her.

He straddled,taking a seat on her, as he put on his helmet before turning her ignition key,as he backed her up,steering her out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Arcee,noticing something adjusted her mirrors secerty,trying not to let Jack notice as she looked back to see two Vehicons following them.

_"Scrap!...not here..not now" _She said to herself as she kept driving,trying to decide what to do as a few Enegron blast from the Vehicons quickly made her mind up for her.

She took the controls away from Jack as she boosted her acceleration,leaving him screaming for the riders seat as she turned down an alley.

Jack quickly got off,running as Arcee came to a stop as a Vehicon appeared on the far end as Jack went up banging on it's window.

"Help..My motorcyle's gone crazy!".

The Vehicon transformed,picking Jack up,making him scream as it shot him with a Stun Ray,knocking him out.

"You're now laying a hand on him ever again!"Arcee shouted,already transformed making the Vehicon drop Jack as he fell to the ground.

She raised her blaster,sending a Energon burst through the Vehicons head as it fell backwards,hitting the ground as Arcee quickly scooped Jack up into her arms.

"Don't worry Baby...I've got you"

She said as she took off running as the other Vehicon turned down the alley driving toward them.

"Ratchet ..I need a Bridge now!"She shouted as the green portal appeared in front of them as she ran into it,making the Vehicon hit the wall as the portal disappeared.

...

Arcee walked into base as a June was already waiting for them as she got worried when she saw her carrying Jack.

"Arcee..What happened?..Is Jack hurt?".

"He's just stuned June,he will be fine".

"Then put him in the car so I can get him home..before we wakes up and sees where he is".

Arcee layed Jack down in the back seat as June slammed the car's door.

"I'll come with you June".

"No..Arcee..You've done enough"June said coldy as she got in the car driving off.

"Arcee..don't let Junes actions upset you..she's just a worried mother"Optimus said steping foward.

"Does she not think I'm not worrying about Jack too?..Does she think her being his mother gives her the only right to worry?".

"Arcee..please try and calm down".

"I..I..I'm sorry Optimus..I'll be in my room".

Jack came too,to the sound of a tv as he leaned up,seeing that he was home,laying on the couch as he looked over to see Miko and Raf playing a video game.

"Miko,Raf what are you doing here?..how did I get home?".

"Ummm..your Mom brought you home Jack"Raf told him"She told Miko and me to keep an eye on you".

"But that doesn't make since..Why didn't Ratchet bridge me to base..And where's Arcee?".

"What did you just say?"Both Miko and Raf said at the same time as they turned back looking at him.

"Where's Arcee?"He repeated."Is she ok?".

"Who's Arcee?"Miko said quickly as she stood up,testing his memory.

"Miko what kind of stupid question is that..have you lost your mind?".

"No but you did..just answer the question".

"Fine..Arcee is my Partner and Guardian".

"And what else is she Jack...?"Miko asked".

"What are you talking about Miko?".

"You know what I'm talking about..isn't Arcee your Girl...".

"Miko if you finish that sentence I'm going to strangle you..right here..right now"Jack warned her as he stood up with Miko backing up satisfied with his responce.

"Don't worry..he's back to normal...".

"What do you mean I'm back to normal Miko?..Raf what's going on?".

"Jack maybe you should sit back down..This will take a bit to explain.

...

Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled into base,coming to a stop as Miko exited Bulkhead and Jack and Raf from Bumblebee.

"Thanks for the ride Bee...".

Jack said as he turned to face Optimus and Ratchet as they were walking toward him as Bulkhead and Bee transformed behind.

"Jack..Bulkhead informed us in route..how is your memory?".

"Seems ok now..as I understand I've caused everyone a rough week".

"More so for Arcee..than us Jack".

"Where is she?...does she know?".

"She has been in her quarters since she got back..and no we haven't told her..thought it would be best coming from you..I'll be sure to see that you two aren't distrubed".

"Thank you Optimus"Jack said as he started walking to the bases living quarters as Optimus spoked again,making him turn around.

"I'm glad that you're back Jack".

"It's feels good to be back Optimus".

Arcee was sitting down in the floor of her room,leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest,feeling the worst that she had felt since Jack lost his memory, as she waited to hear any news about how Jack was since they were ambushed by con's again earier that day.

_"Arcee?"_Jack asked from the hall as he steped into her room.

She looked over to him,staring for a brief time,trying to decide if she was imagining him or not before running over,bending down picking him up into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Arcee..I'm Sorry..Mom just told me everything..I...".

"Just shut-up and hug me back"She said as Jack reached both arms around her neck hugging her back just as tight.

They shared eachothers embrace for a few minutes before they leaned back,looking into eachothers eyes.

"Im so sorry Arcee"Jack told her as she managed a little smile,running her fingers through his hair.

"You don't know much I missed you Babe"She said as she joined her forhead to his.

"I wish I could say how much I missed you too..last thing I remember was just us getting ambushed my con's..and I just found out that was a week ago.

"And with me being here I'm guessing my girl took care of them".

She smiled the best she could as they both kissed the deepest they have ever with Jack breaking it,gasping after a few minutes.

"Arcee..I have to breath remember"He said as she chuckled.

"You Humans and your downfalls".

...

Evening turned to night as Jack and Arcee layed together on the oversized platform she had for a bed.

He was laying face up on top of her,his body on her torso with his head finding a resting place on her metallic chest as both her arms were wraped around him,holding him closely.

Arcee just wanted to keep holding him and never letting go as they layed sliently as Arcee stroked his hair.

"Jack..do you regret ever meeting me?"

He raised up,looking at her,puzzled by what she just asked.

"Arcee..why would I ever regret meeting you?..I love you..and there's not a day goes by that I'm not thankful of ever taking a seat on you that day".

"But you get put in danger constantly Jack..It's not normal".

"And I have my girl there always to protect me..they're a million ways humans can get hurt or die Arcee and if my lights are going to go out by Con's..thats how I was meant to go.".

"You can ask Miko of Raf if they ever regret meeting Bulkhead and Bee..and I can tell you right now what their answer would be".

"I love you Arcee and as long as we're together..I'm up for anything this or any world can throw at us".

"You just told me everything I wanted to hear Jack"She said relieved as she smiled.

Jack turned over,leaning down,Arcee meeting him half way as they they kissed deeply again only to be interuped by the sound of June clearing her throat as they looked over,seeing her standing in the doorway.

"When you two lovebirds get done"reuniting"..Ratchet wants to run some tests on Jack..to make sure there's not any after effects of that stun blast".

"Ok Mom..I'll be there in a min"Jack answered as June rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Jack leaned back down giving Arcee another quick kiss.

"So should I just skip the check-up and stay in bed with my Girlfriend?"He asked her as she giggled.

"You better go..I want to make sure my Baby is ok...plus there will be plenty of time for that when you get back and hopefully,no more interruptions".

"Mmmm..Can't wait"Jack responded as he walked to the door,turning to look at her before walking out.

"Don't worry..I'm not going anywhere"Arcee told him with a grin.

...

Jack re entered the room only to find it dark and the only light was the glow from Arcee's eyes as she watched him.

"So did the test turn out ok?"She asked.

"Yea..after Mom made Ratchet run them over three times to be sure"

Jack slowly made his way toward Arcee as she grabed his hand,guiding him to bed as he layed down beside her as she wraped her arm around his waist making him close his eyes and relax.

Besides them,just Optimus and Ratchet were the only ones still at base..everyone else had went home for the night..including him Mom.

She told him not to be late coming home but he already had it planned out that he was going to spend the night with Arcee at base,which he will have to face her tomorrow about him lying.

But he knew he wouldn't get any privacy if him and her had went home,and now knowing of the past weeks events,he didnt want to leave her arms.

He turned over on his over side to face her as he ran his fingers across her cheek as she smiled,enjoying his touch.

"I soo missed that"She said with a relaxing sigh as she closed her eyes.

"And I missed it too"Jack responded

"Mmmm..you need to get to sleep..you have work tomorrow"She stroked his hair making him drift off.

"Goodnight Arcee".

"Goodnight Babe"


End file.
